


If Looks Could Kill

by aexis1465



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Yuri Plisetsky, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aexis1465/pseuds/aexis1465
Summary: When Yuri goes nearly two weeks without any negative feedback to publicly coming out as trans, Otabek starts to worry the first instance would be in this small coffee shop's bathroom.When Otabek finishes his drink and replies to all emails needing a reply before Yuri returns from the bathroom, he starts to worry. He knows Yuri can stand his ground if he needs to, but it has never stopped Otabek from worrying about Yuri’s well being.He texts Yuri before he decides to get up. He doesn’t want to bust into the bathroom for no reason if there was just a line.[To: Yura]Is everything good? You’ve been gone for a while..His message goes unanswered.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a request given to me by [@aph-russia-is-a-cutie](http://aph-russia-is-a-cutie.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, and I love the idea of trans Yuri, so I had to write it! Thanks for sending a prompt! <33

“I’m gonna go use the restroom,” Yuri excused himself from the table. He and Otabek were out to lunch at a local coffee shop. They left practice to have lunch together, something they did often enough to know their phones would need to stay on silent to avoid the mass amounts of texts they’d receive from their coaches throughout the meal. 

Otabek watches Yuri walk towards the bathroom. Normally, he would avoid using public bathrooms in fear. Though he is trans, and has always presented himself as male, he didn’t tell any press until recently. His newest skating routine was based on the struggles he faced and how he overcame them, and he had to explain why he was struggling when the skaters announced their themes. 

Though there haven’t been too many instances of being confronted in public, and the ones they’ve had were all positive. In one instance a young child came up to them and told Yuri they wanted to be a boy like him, but their father wouldn’t let them. Otabek’s heart just about melted when Yuri told they they could be whatever they feel like, regardless of what their parents said. 

The closest they’ve come to a negative experience is with reporters who want to know too much. They ask ignorant questions or cross the line just enough for it to be a problem. He has no sympathy for when Yuri does whatever he can to call the reporter out on their ignorance. 

When Otabek finishes his drink and replies to all emails needing a reply before Yuri returns from the bathroom, he starts to worry. He knows Yuri can stand his ground if he needs to, but it has never stopped Otabek from worrying about Yuri’s well being. 

He texts Yuri before he decides to get up. He doesn’t want to bust into the bathroom for no reason if there was just a line. 

[To: Yura]  
Is everything good? You’ve been gone for a while..

His message goes unanswered. It’s unlike Yuri not to text back almost instantly. He doesn’t like to make people wait for a reply, but he also doesn’t like waiting for a reply either. He expects all text conversations to be presented with the same quirks as a face-to-face conversation. 

Otabek gives it five minutes before he stands from the table. He leaves Yuri’s drink at the table, if they have to buy another later, it won’t be much of a problem. It’d give them an excuse to miss more of practice. 

The bathroom is just two stalls and two sinks, and there was no line. In the small space between the stall doors and the sinks are two older men glaring at Yuri. Yuri is backed against the wall where the paper towel dispenser is, and the older men are berating Yuri. Yuri glares at the other two, making it known that he will not be backing down from whatever comes from the situation. 

“Excuse me,” Otabek clears his throat to make his presence known. “What are you doing?” 

“This girl thinks she is allowed to used the men’s bathroom.” 

“Yeah, we’re just trying to teach her a lesson.” 

“He looks like a guy to me. And it looks like he was on his way out, so what’s the problem?” 

“She will continue using the men’s bathroom and that’s a problem,” One said. 

“It isn’t a problem because _he _is a man.”__

_Otabek walks around the two men and puts himself in front of Yuri._

_“If you excuse us, we will be leaving,” Otabek said as he grabbed Yuri’s hand to leave. Yuri followed him silently back to the table to get his drink and then out of the restaurant._

* * *

Something was off with Yuri all through the rest of practice. Otabek could tell by the way his routine wasn’t as meaningful while he practiced the step sequences. Yakov and Viktor both had their fair share to say about it, but it was obvious Yuri did not listen to anything they said. Or, if he did listen, he wasn’t retaining any of the information. 

“What’s wrong? Why was your practice so _not you_?” Otabek asked as they walked inside their shared apartment. 

“It’s nothing,” Yuri said. 

“It isn’t. You don’t let anything get between you and skating.” 

“It’s just-” He pauses, “Do seriously not pass as a guy? I’ve tried so hard to express myself as a guy, but those men look like they saw right through it.” 

“What? Yura, no,” Otabek said. “They only know because of the conference. It was televised live, almost everyone saw it. You are the manliest person I know, I swear.” 

“You’re lying.” 

“But I’m not,” He countered. 

“You mean it?” 

Otabek kissed Yuri before he said, “More than anything.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any yoi ideas or requests feel free to comment them below or send me a message on tumblr [@aexis1465](http://aexis1465.tumblr.com/)! <33


End file.
